little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ruined Concert (version 4)
After the mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. a small brown Pteranodon with black eyes, an orange beak, small wings and a yellow mertail with clear lighter yellow fins, named Petrie, appeared. Petrie cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, King Wulisso!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Mer-animals looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a muscular mouse with tan fur, a brown nose and eyes, black braided hair, a curvy pink ears, and a yellow mertail with clear brown fins. He also wears red war paint on his face and an Indian chief headdress. His name was Chief Wulisso. Majestic and proud, Wulisso smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Wulisso sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous PHILOCTETES!" Petrie announced. A pudgy Satyr with pink smijn, two goat-like horns on his head, pointy ears, both red hair and a beard, a hairy chest, round red nose, and also half-bald, wearing red trunks enters to mild applause, waving. He is riding in a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Philoctetes. Anyway, Philoctetes waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reigns because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Wulisso. Wulisso spoke to Philoctetes. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Philoctetes." Wulisso got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Highness!" Philoctetes chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your friends and your sisters, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Wulisso's seven girls had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my little daughter Cholena." said Wulisso. Philoctetes turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Cholena was always off doing crazy things that mermice aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Cholena should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his trunks. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Philoctetes swam to his band, he picked up his conductor's baton. He tapped it on his music notes three times to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - two female mermaids in each shell. One of the mermaids was a 14-year-old slender, beautiful squirrel with tan fur with light tan markings at the muzzle, inside her small, rounded ears, and underneath her bushy tail, a white bucktooth, orange-red hair tied in a braid, long limbs, cyan blue eyes, dark red nose, and a pink mertail with clear baby pink fins, wearing a pink arch-type bow on her head and a matching shell bra. Her name is Tammy. The second mermaid was an extremely slender mouse with brown fur, blonde hair, freckles, and a pink mertail with clear lighter pink fins, wearing a cyan blue shell bra. Her name is Ms. Fieldmouse. The third mermaid was a light brown mouse with a small bucktooth, small whiskers, a black nose, brown eyes, curvy pink ears, and a pink mertail with clear pink fins, wearing round glasses with yellow lenses, a purple bow on her head and a matching shell bra. Her name is Peepers. The fourth mermaid was a little girl mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, dark brown hair tied in two braids, turquoise eyes, a dark red heart shaped nose, curvy ears, pink ear innards, a round head, little hands, and a pink mertail with clear baby pink fins, wearing a baby pink tank top. Her name is Joanna. The fifth mermaid was a young Scottish-British mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, bright blue eyes, a round head, little hands, and a blue mertail with clear baby blue fins, wearing a baby blue tank top and a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name is Olivia Flaversham. The sixth and last mermaid was a small mouse with brown fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, pink ear innards, a dark red heart-shaped nose, thin black eyebrows, bright blue eyes, a round head, little hands, and a yellow mertail with clear lemon yellow fins, wearing a fuchsia tank top and a light blue hair-bow behind her right ear. Her name is Alana Chambers. Tammy, Ms. Fieldmouse, Peepers, Joanna, Olivia and Alana: Oh, we are the sisters of Wulisso Great father who loves us and named us well Wulisso stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Tammy, Ms. Fieldmouse, Peepers, Joanna, Olivia and Alana: Tammy Tammy popped up with her hat with feathers. Tammy: La la la La la la La la LA! Tammy, Ms. Fieldmouse, Peepers, Joanna, Olivia and Alana: Ms. Fieldmouse Ms. Fieldmouse floated up with purple feathers and put them behind her back. Ms. Fieldmouse: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Tammy, Ms. Fieldmouse, Peepers, Joanna, Olivia and Alana: Peepers Peepers: La la la! Tammy, Ms. Fieldmouse, Peepers, Joanna, Olivia and Alana: Joanna After Peepers, came Joanna. Joanna: La-a la la! Tammy, Ms. Fieldmouse, Peepers, Joanna, Olivia and Alana: Olivia When she was done with her solo, Olivia swam forward to the stage. Olivia: La la la! Tammy, Ms. Fieldmouse, Peepers, Joanna, Olivia and Alana: Alana Alana: La la la LA! The six mermaid gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Tammy, Ms. Fieldmouse, Peepers, Joanna, Olivia and Alana: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Philoctetes continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King Wulisso got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest sister show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Tammy, Ms. Fieldmouse, Peepers, Joanna, Olivia and Alana: To sing a song Philoctetes wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister, Cholen-'' Philoctetes and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Cholena? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Philoctetes cringed in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Wulisso, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "CHOLENA!!!" he shouted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs